The present invention relates to surfboards, and more particularly to a power-driven surfboard for use in the sport of surfing.
Surfing is the sport of riding a surfboard on the crest of a wave to move toward shore. Therefore, the sport of surfing can only be played in seaside or where sea wave or artificial sea wave is available. The present invention is designed to provide a surfboard which can be used for playing the sport of surfing on smooth water surface.